


The Worst Soulmark

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: In a world where after you turn seventeen, the first sentence your soulmate says to you is tattooed on your skin, y/n finds herself in a debatable position as her soulmark says something erotic. (Soulmate au)
Relationships: James Potter/Reader, James Potter/You
Kudos: 104





	The Worst Soulmark

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @iwritesiriusly

Everyone received their soulmarks on their seventeenth birthday. It was the first sentence your soulmate would say to you after that day. Though there were rare unfortunate cases of people who were soulmate-less, You hoped you weren’t one of them.

You had dreamt about your soulmate all your life, you were turning seventeen tomorrow. While waiting for the clock to strike midnight, you sat on your bed impatiently. The butterflies in your stomach had been going crazy and you tried your best to keep your excitement at bay.

Soon, you felt a slight burning on the back of your hand. That’s where your soulmark was going to be. You were a bit disappointed since you hoped the soulmark would appear on your wrist but nevertheless, you were grateful because it could’ve been worse like having a soulmark on your forehead.

You closed your eyes, not wanting to catch a glimpse of it. The burning sensation prickled the tears at the back of your eyes. Once it had stopped stinging you slowly opened your tear-brimmed eyes to take a look at your hand.

_I am a sex machine ready to reload_

You rubbed your eyes hoping you read it incorrectly but every time you opened your eyes, it was the same line. Who in their right mind said something so sexual the first time they met their soulmate? In any other circumstance, you’d have laughed but you were supposed to have that tattooed on your skin forever.

You were nervous about the reactions you were bound to get. You only hoped they weren’t terrible. School was about to start next week. If this was yesterday, you’d be excited to go to Hogwarts. The excitement of finding your soulmate would be a good enough reason but now? You weren’t so sure.

“Why do you think Lily is so mad?”

“Uh, what?” Remus muttered with confusion.

“My soulmark,” James pointed to the back of his hand.

“How do you even know it’s Evans?” Pipped Sirius from behind.

“I just do, Padfoot. It has to be her.” He said, desperation laced in his voice.

“I don’t know, mate. She’s always been cold towards you.” They all heard Peter say.

“Doesn’t mean she can’t be my soulmate, you wanker.”

Their banter carried all throughout their way to Hogswarts. James couldn’t wait to meet Lily. He had been pining over her ever since their first year and now was the time he was finally going to know if she was his soulmate. Most of him was convinced it was her but a tiny voice inside him said otherwise. He ignored that part of him since he had known her and her only, wouldn’t it be… tragic if it were someone else?

They always said Soulmates were perfect for each other. There were no wrong people. But it never made any eighteen year old, who hasn’t met their soulmate, any less nervous. The first meeting was supposed to be special- almost magical- but with the sentence engraved in James’ hand, it made him worry if it could be otherwise.

The feast went alright as James searched for Lily throughout the whole dinner. He had become restless, maybe she was just late? It was getting on his nerve and just when things could get worse, he saw her entering the great hall. His senses relaxed as he felt a smile grow on his face. She made her way to an empty seat which so happened to be the one a few seats ahead him.

Before he could even think, James heard himself to blurt, “Hey, Lily. How was your holiday?”

“It was alright, how about you?” He heard her say- and just like that he felt his heart drop down to his stomach. It wasn’t her. Lily wasn’t his soulmate. His eyes widened as they swept over his hand. “Potter?” Lily called but he could find words.

“Prongs,” He heard Sirius whisper-yell from beside him, making him snap out of his thoughts.

“I-it was good.” He stammered and got up from his seat, starting to walk out of the great hall. The other marauders quickly followed him knowing what this meant to their dear friend.

That night, the three marauders had to watch their friend sulk over the fact that his long crush wasn’t his soulmate. It only eased them to know that his real soulmate was out there- somewhere waiting to actually give the love he deserved.

After the dreadful first day, their classes continued and it was almost the end of two months. James was his cheeky self again but his friends could tell that he was still a bit bitter about the whole soulmate thing. You on the other hand, tried to hide your soulmark wherever you went- somehow, people still caught a look at it. They’d laugh loudly and pat your shoulder. You hated their reactions. Sighing, you made your way to your dorm- looking forward to some alone time.

“(y/n)!” You hear your friend enthusiastically call for you. “Are you going to the Gryffindor party this evening?”

“What for?”

“Oh, you know, they’re always looking for occasions to throw a party.”

“Hmm, not sure if I want to go.” You shrugged.

“C’mon! It would be fun! Maybe you’ll meet your soulmate?” She pressed. Yeah, your soulmate. A part of you couldn’t wait to meet them while the other desperately wanted otherwise. “And besides, Gryffindor boys are a sight to look at.”

She wasn’t wrong, the house did have many good looking guys. The Marauders happen to top the list. Sirius Black was the biggest player at Hogswarts- he flirted with everyone and anyone. You had almost thought he could be your soulmate considering the words on your hand but shuddered at the thought immediately. Remus Lupin was the quiet one but handsome nonetheless. You had spoken to him a few times during the classes. Peter Petigrew was… well Peter Pettigrew. You never actually saw the boy without his friends besides him.

But the one that had caught your eye was James Potter. Quidditch star, head boy, a total prankster, who also seemed to be in love with Lily Evans. Though, you must admit, you hadn’t seen him anywhere near her from the beginning of the school year. Perhaps she wasn’t his soulmate after all?

Not being able to talk your way out of it, you agreed to go to the party. The Gryffindor common room this evening looked a lot like their other parties. There was loud music playing in the background with some students dancing in the middle of the room. The drinks were at the side as were the people who played a variety of party games and the furthest corner held the horny couples who were well occupied with each other.

“Cheer up, mate. You can’t sulk at a party.” Sirius said to James, handing him a glass of firewhiskey. After a glass or two, James wasn’t really drunk but it gave him a little extra courage to let loose. He was now on the dance floor screaming to the lyrics of his current favourite Queen song, don’t stop me now.

“Go dance!” You heard your friend say from behind and before you could reply, you were pushed on the dance floor. You found yourself awkwardly swaying to the beat when you saw James Potter in front you. His eyes held a playful look as he looked at you and dramatically sang the very line tattooed on your hand.

“I’m a sex machine ready to reload-“ before he could continue singing the next lyric, your loud gasp stopped him. Your eyes went wide in shock as your hand flew to your mouth. Concern flashed in his eyes as he proceeded to ask you, “Are you alright?”

You took a deep breath in before replying, “So, you’re that motherfucker who decided to give me the worst soulmark I could ever think of! Do you realize what it could be like to have such a stupid sentence marked on your skin forever?” You exclaimed, your voice loud enough for half of the crowd to hear you.

James’ mouth went agape as he registered your words and looked at the back of his hand. It was the same- every single word. You were his soulmate. At this moment, you were the only thing he could think of. Not Lily. Not anyone. He was exceptionally happy to finally meet you. You were gorgeous. Everything that he could ever ask for.

He composed his surprise and said, “Imagine having a whole essay filled with rage written on your skin.”

You looked at your hand and realized it was the same for James as it was for you. Your anger slipped and you let out a heartfelt chuckle- James mirroring yours. You two were clearly made for each other.

“Hi, I’m (y/n) (y/l/n).” You smiled.

“James Potter.” He gave you his signature cheeky grin- making your heart beat every so loudly and the butterflies in your stomach restless.

“I know. It so happens that you’re also my soulmate.”


End file.
